Numerous diagnostic and therapeutic procedures are performed in the small and large intestine, as well as other locations of the gastrointestinal tract. Devices used in these procedures can be difficult to maneuver and otherwise operate, and have limited functionality There is a need for improved systems and devices for treating and diagnosing tissue of the intestine, as well as a need for methods of treating intestinal tissue as a new or improved therapy for various diseases and disorders.